


IOX: El despertar

by IxPantai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Universe, Sci-Fi, Urban Fantasy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IxPantai/pseuds/IxPantai
Summary: Todo lo que creías entender sobre el mundo, no es del todo real. Aquellas personas que pensabas conocer, no son lo que dicen ser. Hasta el punto de que llamarles humanos no te parece correcto.Toda tu existencia se convierte en algo ajeno, y por alguna extraña razón, eres una pieza clave de esta nueva realidad.Difícil de imaginar, ¿no?Déjame corregirte, mi nombre es Ernesto Ramperi, y esta es mi realidad.





	1. 1

Guadalajara, Jalisco. Octubre 15, 2018. 23:26 hrs.

Recorría las calles de la ciudad. El tablero de su motocicleta marcaba poco más de cincuenta kilómetros por hora mientras que la música resonaba en sus oídos bloqueando todo sonido exterior. El aire frió del otoño le golpeaba el rostro descubierto por la visera de su casco y se colaba por su negra chaqueta, haciéndole temblar.

Casi no había vehículos transitando a esa hora un lunes por la noche y los pocos que había eran fácilmente adelantados.

"Vamos, vamos, vamos" pensó mientras aceleraba a fondo para alcanzar el siguiente cruce, antes de ver la luz del semáforo cambiar.

"Carajo, no lo voy a lograr" se reclamó mentalmente al tiempo que presionaba, de forma refleja, el freno. Aun sabiendo el gran error que esto significaba.

La motocicleta se levantó por la llanta trasera por un pequeño lapso de tiempo, provocando un chirrido estrepitoso y volcándose finalmente. A pesar de los esfuerzos de muchacho por controlarla.

El cuerpo, como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratase, fue lanzado contra el pavimento dando vueltas y deteniéndose por completo en el borde de la acera. Mientras veía su propio vehículo dirigirse hacia él en ruta de colisión.

A pesar de llevar el casco puesto, el nuevo golpe en la cabeza había sido brutal. Causándole aturdimiento y un terrible dolor.

Tras unos minutos de inmovilidad, que le resultaron eternos debido a la adrenalina, con bastante dificultad se acomodó hasta quedar totalmente boca arriba.

Notó que le hablaban, aunque no lograba identificar nada de lo que decían gracias al fuerte pitido en sus oído, además veía todo borroso a su alrededor y no distinguia quién era la persona que lo hacía.

Llevó los brazos hacia su cabeza y tras varios intentos fallidos, logró quitarse el casco para después lanzarlo lejos. No solo a causa de la rabia sentida en el momento, sino que este le estaba dificultando la respiración.

"¡Chingada madre, soy un pendejo!" pensó cerrando los ojos, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo le empezaba doler, especialmente la cabeza. Solo moverse le causaba sufrimiento.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, encontrándose con una visión que lo desconcertó.

Justo encima de él, un par de metros más arriba, había aparecido una especie de niebla luminosa de color violeta y esta cubría un buen espacio en su visión del firmamento. No entendía que era, pero estaba seguro que no estaba ahí antes.

"¿Qué carajo es eso?"

No pudo seguir observando, ya que sintió cómo la persona a su lado le tocaba el hombro. Volteó el rostro para verle, notando que su vista ya no estaba distorsionada, encontrándose con un señor de mediana edad.

—No te preocupes chavo, la ambulancia está en camino —dijo el hombre con una sonrisa, buscando tranquilizarlo.

Ernesto solo asintió un poco con la cabeza, y rápidamente dirigió su mirada de nuevo hacia arriba. Extrañándose de inmediato al no encontrar nada allí

"Debí haberlo imaginado"

De pronto, la cabeza comenzó a dolerle de manera demasiado intensa.

Lo último que pudo escuchar fue al hombre pidiéndole que se mantuviera despierto. Finalmente perdió el conocimiento.

Otro fuerte dolor de cabeza fue lo que le despertó de forma molesta. Probó abrir los ojos pero una intensa luz lo cegó de inmediato, haciendo que los cerrara.

Con mayor precaución lo volvió a intentar, buscando descubrir donde se encontraba. No tardó en notarlo, no era su primera vez en una habitación de hospital.

"¿Como he terminado aquí?" Se preguntó mientras trataba de sentarse.

Intentar levantarse le provocó una potente punzada en todo el cuerpo. Obligándole a recostarse de nuevo.

De pronto sus últimos recuerdos se hicieron presentes en su mente como el fogonazo de un cañón. Aturdiéndole y haciéndole jadear.

La entrada de la habitación se abrió de forma brusca. Dejando ver a un joven alto y fornido de piel morena que empujaba la puerta con el hombro. En una de sus manos, tenía un enorme vaso de café y con la otra revisaba su teléfono celular.

Ernesto tuvo que levantar la mano para que el visitante lo notara, y de inmediato una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro de este, quien se acercó y dejó lo que traía en sus manos en la mesa de noche.

—¿Te sientes bien? —el alivio era más que evidente en la voz del recién llegado.

—Me he sentido mejor Sami, pero creo que estaré bien —bromeó con dificultad a causa del dolor.

—Me alegra escuchar tanto eso, pero... —de repente la sonrisa de alivio fue remplazada por una notable expresión de enojo, las cejas curvadas y la boca apretada lo hacían más que obvio—. ¿Acaso eres idiota o algo así, Neto?

—Aquí vamos —murmuró mientras se tomaba el puente de la nariz, en un intento de ignorar su mirada de paso.

—No solo atravesaste una intersección sin prudencia, te valió la luz roja. Sino que también presentaste aliento alcohólico. Enserio, ¿qué sucede contigo?

—Al menos sigo vivo, ¿No?.

—No seas cínico Neto— suspiro para tratar de calmarse y su expresión se relajó un poco—. Es la última vez que resuelvo alguna de tus estupideces, la próxima vez dejaré que te lleven al seguro o a la cruz verde.

—Velo por el lado bueno, al menos puedes usar tu exceso de dinero para algo —respondió con una sonrisa provocadora.

—Llame a tu amiga para avisarle que tuviste un accidente —el temor llenó el rostro de Ernesto al escuchar esto. Samuel no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa vengativa apareciera en su rostro al verlo en ese estado.

—¿Llamaste a Verónica? —Aunque Ernesto quisiera evitarlo, el nerviosismo se dejó entrever entre sus palabras.

—Tenía que avisar a alguien y ya que no se el número de tus padres porque te desconectaste de ellos, decidí llamarla. Dijo que vendría lo antes posible.

Samuel vio divertido como Ernesto se sujetaba la cabeza intentando procesar la idea.

—¿Por qué la llamaste? ¡Me va a matar!

—Bueno, tienes una hermosa contusión en la cabeza, sin contar que los médicos no sabían porqué demorabas tanto en reaccionar.

Ernesto escuchaba las palabras de su amigo, y todo lo que podía ver en su futuro inmediato, era a una rubia furiosa dándole un sermón que haría palidecer a los de sus padres.

—¿Crees que te dejaría solo en la casa ahorita? No puedo cuidarte por mi trabajo y Verónica se ha ofrecido a hacerlo hasta que te recuperes —completó Samuel viéndolo palidecer.

Tras un chequeo final, varias recomendaciones y la aprobación del médico Ernesto fue dado de alta. Junto a Samuel tomaron un taxi y fueron directamente a su departamento. Pero el chico, no dejaba de revolverse incomodo en el asiento del vehículo.

—¿Qué pasa Neto? ¿Nervioso por ver a Verónica? —Su amigo empezó a fastidiarlo,

—¡Vete a la chingada Samuel!

—Creo que es donde tú te diriges, amigo mío —respondió este al tiempo que apuntaba hacia adelante.

Ernesto sintió un gran escalofrió recorrer su espalda mientras el taxi se detenía frente al edificio donde ambos residían. Una chica de cabello rubio estaba sentada en los escalones con un par de maletas a su lado. Esta, al verlos bajar del automóvil, levantó la cabeza y sonrió hacia los recién llegados.

—¡¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando Ernesto Ismael?! ¡Pudiste haberte matado! —el grito iracundo inundo toda la habitación.

El aludido trató de hundirse en el sofá sin mucho éxito, ya sabía que esto iba a suceder. Su amiga siempre fue un poco "autoritaria y sobreprotectora", por así decirlo. Sólo quedaba una opción, y esa era callarse y aceptar su destino.

—¡¿Te imaginas si tus papás se enteran de esto?!

Samuel, observaba la escena desde la cocina mientras calentaba leche en la estufa. Divertido a más no poder con la incomodidad del chico.

—No les avisaste ¿o sí? —susurró Ernesto, con miedo a la posible respuesta.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Crees que voy a llamarles para decirles que su hijo se cayó de la moto de reparto del Sushi donde trabaja, ya que dejo la universidad, se terminó el dinero que le dieron en cuántos vicios pudo, los cuales no ayudaron a evitar este accidente? No. No voy a preocuparlos más de lo que necesitan sabiendo que su hijo vive en otra ciudad y no tiene la decencia de llamarlos de vez en cuando.

Un silencio incómodo se instauró en la sala. Verónica le miraba a los ojos de forma desafiante, esperando que Ernesto dijera algo, y él, no encontraba una forma creíble de escapar a la situación.

—¿Alguien quiere chocolate?

Samuel llego con una bandeja con tres tazas calientes, dándole a cada uno la suya y sentándose a un lado de Ernesto. Verónica desistiendo del asunto, copió su gesto sentándose del otro lado, para después pasarse la mano por el cabello en un intento por tranquilizarse.

—¿Entonces nadie más sabe de esto? —preguntó el chico, dándole un largo trago al chocolate después.

—Alex. La llame en cuanto me enteré, solo me preguntó si seguías vivo y en cuanto le dije que si colgó.

—Oh, ¿su agenda está demasiado ocupada para recibir llamadas? —masculló Ernesto, fijando su vista en la taza al tiempo copiaba el gesto de Verónica, pero en su caso despeinando su cabello castaño, en un gesto de frustración.

—Creo que detecto un poquito de sarcasmo en tu oración —se burló Samuel, levantándose para ir a la cocina a rellenar su bebida.

—No puedo creerlo —Verónica elevó sus cejas con sorpresa, mientras sus ojos verdes brillaban de incredulidad— ¿Todavía siguen peleados? Pensé que ya habían resuelto eso

—Es difícil hacerlo cuando la otra persona cree ser un ser supremo y piensa que todo lo que haces es una pendejada —respondió dejando el traste con algo de brusquedad en la mesa frente a ellos.

—No puedes culparla por criticar la vida que llevas ahora, y sé que su "especial" forma de ser tampoco ayuda mucho —dijo ella suspirando, para enseguida añadir— Bueno, después hablaremos de eso. Ahora necesitas descansar así que lo mejor es que vayas a tu cuarto.

—No necesitas decírmelo dos veces, mi cuerpo me está matando.

Ernesto se levantó con ayuda de Samuel quien lo llevó a su habitación. Una vez que lo dejó, cerró la puerta y se sentó en el sillón para terminarse su bebida. Pasaron algunos minutos sin que ninguno de los dos jóvenes dijera algo hasta que Verónica, con tono cansado, rompió el silencio.

—Gracias por todo, Samuel.

—No tienes que agradecérmelo. Idiota o no, Neto es mi amigo —De su chaqueta, Samuel sacó un par de pastillas y se las ofreció al verla masajearse las sienes— Además lidiar con él y de esa tal Alex parece un trabajo muy cansado para una sola persona.

—Ni siquiera te lo imaginas —respondió aceptando los medicamentos con una sonrisa de complicidad y sin vacilar los tragó— ¡Estos dos idiotas algún día me matarán! Pero eres de gran ayuda, francamente no sé como agradecerte que aceptes a Ernesto en tu departamento y evites que muera de inanición.

—Realmente no es problema, por mi trabajo casi no estoy aquí, así que mato dos pájaros de un tiro al darle una casa y conseguir a alguien que me cuide el lugar.

—¿Aún trabajas como vigilante? —preguntó la joven evitando que fuera notoria su molestia, pero aun así una expresión de incomodidad apareció en su pálido rostro.

—Así es. Pero tranquila, mi trabajo no involucra a Ernesto en ningún peligro.

Verónica frunció el ceño, antes de escuetamente murmurar:

—Eso espero.


	2. 2

Verónica vertía los trozos de verduras en la sartén frente a ella mientras su vista se mantenía fija en la pequeña pantalla del teléfono a su lado. Su atención totalmente depositada en la mujer que daba instrucciones de preparación.

— ¿Qué se supone estás haciendo?—La voz ronca repentina la sacó de su trance, provocando un sobresalto que casi termina con todo desperdigado por el suelo. Él causante no pudo evitar reírse mientras se acercaba a analizar el contenido del recipiente—No sabía que te gustara cocinar Veró

—Siempre he odiado que no hagas ruido al caminar Neto—Se quejó la chica mientras recobraba la compostura, manteniendo una expresión de severidad en su rostro—Sabes perfectamente que no disfruto hacerlo, pero pensé que sería una buena idea preparar algo para que tu cuerpo recuerde lo que es la comida casera—Ernesto gruño mientras tomaba asiento, llamando con el tronido de sus dedos al gato que acababa de pasar cerca— ¿Cómo sigue el dolor?

—Ya no siento como si mi cabeza estuviera a punto de explotar, supongo que es una mejora—Él castaño tomó al minino y lo puso sobre su regazo. Sin embargo, este de inmediato se tensó y gruñendo saltó, alejándose del lugar. Verónica no pudo suprimir la expresión de confusión de su rostro y con el ceño aun levantado miro a su amigo quien solo se encogió de hombros—No sé qué le pasa a Tequila, ha estado extraño desde que regrese del hospital

—No lo puedes culpar, la vejez tal vez ya le esté afectando—Dijo Verónica al tiempo que servía en dos platos la comida que acababa de preparar—Por cierto, como ya te sientes mejor entonces podrás acompañarme al mercado.

—Oh no...creo que comienzo a ver de nuevo la luz, tal vez sea Dios llamándome finalmente para estar con él—contesto Ernesto con tono jocoso y un gesto dramático para presionarse la sien—No creo poder acompañarte en tu épica travesía por los oscuros y misteriosos pasillos del Mercado Atemajac.

—No te preocupes, encontraré a un verdadero caballero para escoltarme...termina rápido, quiero ir temprano.

Con ambas manos ocupadas por bolsas, Ernesto seguía con dificultad el paso apresurado de Verónica a través de los puestos. Si bien el dolor corporal había disminuido en comparación al primer día, aun podía sentir las secuelas del accidente.

Repentinamente una punzada en la parte trasera de su cráneo hizo que frenara su andar de forma brusca y cerró los ojos apretando fuertemente los parpados en búsqueda un alivio. Un roce en su brazo le hizo abrirlos nuevamente, encontrándose con una mujer frente a él.

No obstante, su atención pronto se desvió al fondo cuya visión detuvo todo su proceso mental, congelándole en el lugar presa de la impresión.

El lugar estaba cubierto de una niebla de tonalidades violetas, azules y rosas, idéntica a la que había visto en el cielo durante su accidente. Nadie parecía percatarse de su presencia, caminando entre ella como si nada estuviera, algo que le parecía insólito considerando el brillo que esta emitía.

Escuchó un murmullo lejano, pero estaba demasiado absorto como para prestarle atención. Dejando caer lo que tenía en su mano derecha, la levantó a la altura de su pecho y comenzó a sacudirla de un lado a otro observando cómo esto no afectaba en lo absoluto al estado de la niebla. Un escalofrió se instauro en su cuerpo, seguido de una opresión en su pecho que lentamente comenzaba a dificultarle la respiración.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué nadie lo está viendo?"

— ¡Ernesto¡ —Un parpadeo y de pronto todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Algunas personas lo observaban extrañados a su alrededor mientras él miraba totalmente atónito buscando un rastro de lo que acaba ser testigo.

De pronto, a su lado Verónica llegó tomándole de la mano al notar los signos de tensión y ansiedad en el rostro de su amigo. — Te perdí de vista por un momento...¿Está todo bien?

—S...Sí, estoy bien—Tragó saliva con dificultad—Solo me pareció ver algo, pero tal vez solo me confundí—Su amiga notó el temblor en la voz de Ernesto, pero prefirió no decir nada para no afectar más al turbado chico.

— Vámonos, ya tengo todo lo que necesito.

Samuel llegó al departamento, topándose a Verónica en la sala frente a la televisión. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro ante la presencia del recién llegado, pero pese al gesto de alegría había algo desencajado en la expresión de la muchacha que no paso desapercibido para el moreno.

— El lugar está impecable, dudo mucho que Neto tuviera que ver con esto—Bromeó viendo como las facciones de Verónica se relajaban y una risilla se escapaba entre sus labios.

—En efecto, creo que la clave es mantenerlo el mayor tiempo en un solo sitio—La rubia se levantó dirigiéndose hacia Samuel y recibiéndolo con un apretón de manos y un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Algún problema durante mi ausencia? —Ante la pregunta Verónica pareció vacilar un poco, logrando una distracción al dirigirse a la cocina y rellenar un vaso con agua para después ofrecérselo al otro con una sonrisa suave.

— Ninguno.

—Pensé que ya no volverías Gato, pero le haces honor a tú apodo, ya te gastaste una de tus vidas—Gritó el hombre robusto frente a la plancha al ver entrar a Ernesto al área de empaquetado del restaurante para tomar uno de los paquetes ya listos.

— ¿Qué te puedo decir? Todavía debo mucho en Coppel como para morirme.

— Vete con cuidado entonces, tampoco te quemes las vidas que te quedan.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

Subirse a la motocicleta de nuevo le provocaba cierta sensación de ansiedad, no podía negarlo. Titubeo un poco antes de meter las llaves en el oficio.

"Vamos cabrón, no va a pasar nada" pensó antes de arrancar el vehículo, no sin antes respirar con profundidad para disminuir el temblor de su cuerpo. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el accidente y esta era la primera vez después de ese tiempo que volvía a conducir.

Y es que no solamente era la presión del trabajo, aunque tratara de no pensar en lo que sucedió en su visita en el mercado aun este evento estaba presente entre sus pensamientos. Sabía que podría ser una secuela del golpe recibido en su cabeza, pero la incomodidad en su estomago no lo había abandonado.

No tardo mucho en llegar a la dirección de entrega y como siempre se dirigió hacia la puerta del cliente para tocar. No pasó mucho para que un hombre robusto y con bastante vello facial abriera la puerta.

—Buenas tardes, le entrego su comida—Dijo extendiendo la bolsa que fue recibida de inmediato—Serian trescientos setenta pesos, por favor.

—Claro, déjame ir por el dinero a la cocina—El hombre se retiro, dejando a Enrique esperando en la puerta aprovechando el momento para ojear su teléfono. Cuando escucho pasos acercarse subió la mirada y de inmediato se le fue el aliento, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos.

Frente a él estaba el hombre de nuevo, pero en esta ocasión su cuerpo brillaba por medio de unas líneas amarillas que recorrían todo su cuerpo, de igual manera el iris en sus ojos presentaba el mismo color y la misma iluminación.

— Te entregó —Dijo el hombre entregándole dos billetes, al abrir la boca para hablar unos colmillos más grandes de lo usual se dejaron ver. Enrique sin poder reaccionar de forma correcta solo tomó el dinero y casi corriendo se subió a su vehículo, encendiéndolo de inmediato y acelerando para irse del lugar.

"No puede ser real, esto no puede ser real" pensó con pánico mientras esquivaba a los autos a alta velocidad "Debe ser la contusión, algo está mal...si no es eso, debo estar volviéndome loco"

Sin cuidado aparcó la motocicleta frente al restaurante, entró y sin importarle las miradas de los comensales o los comentarios de sus compañeros y gerente se metió al baño, cerrando la puerta con seguro. Arrojó el casco al suelo y se observó en el espejo palideciendo de inmediato ante su imagen.

Su usual color marrón y su pupila habían desaparecido, siendo remplazado por una movediza combinación de colores parecidos a una nebulosa.

"Debo estar volviéndome loco"

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por llegar hasta este punto.  
> Por favor, siéntanse libres de dejar sus comentarios, eso me permitirá saber si estoy haciendo las cosas bien o necesito mejorar. También recomienden sus obras si también son autores.


End file.
